Broken Mirror
by Mecha-Foot
Summary: Rei's thoughts just after Sei dies and he goes around smashing the mirrors around school. I sort of like working with Rei's thoughts. R/R please


Just another one of those one shot fics... y'know, the only ones I'm good for? Rei's thoughts right after Sei kills himself and he goes crazy go nuts and smashes all the mirrors around school. In book #3, Kyoko says it was "not long after Sei died", but I'm going to say it was just after he died.  
  
Disclaimer: Mars belongs to Fuyumi Soryo. Rei belongs to Kira... that's a shame too, because Rei is uber-hot. Anyway, I own a whole lot of nothing, and you can't have it, dammit! Go get your own nothing!  
  
I was walking to the locker room with Shiori. My gym bag was slung over my shoulder, and we were both laughing about something insignificant when Takemura ran up, panting hard and looking panicked.  
"Rei," he gasped, hands on his knees and panting hard. "Sei is--is up on the r-roof. I think he's going to..." I didn't even let him finish. Trusting Shiori to stay with Takemura, I dropped my gym bag, turned around and ran up the stairs we just came down, skirting people and ignoring the ones I hit. I shot down the hall, past the seventh grade classes. I made a sharp turn down the hall, skidding and slipping. Of course they would've just mopped the floors on something important like this. I vaulted over the "Caution: Wet Floor" sign and sprinted to the set of stairs that led up to the roof. Praying I wasn't too late, I burst through the door and skidded to a halt. Sei was up on the scaffolding, gauging the distance to the ground.  
"Don't," my breath came in a harsh rasp. "Sei, please don't." I edged toward him, scared that too much movement would make him jump. When we were a few feet apart, I held out my hand. "Come on... it's okay. We'll go home. Everything will be okay. Please."  
"Good-bye, Rei. I'm no longer needed around here." He was ignoring my hand. "To Shiori, and to Dad," he had a small, sad smile on his face. Then, without the slightest change in expression, he launched himself off the scaffolding. He seemed to hang for a split second in air, and then he dropped, his plaid school scarf floating down behind him, waving at me. A scream, several screams, in fact, rent the air about two seconds later. I knew none of them were Sei's. I even thought I heard Shiori in the jumble. I ran to the edge of the building and looked over, against my better judgment. Sei was lying, completely motionless, in a pool of his own blood. His eyes, exactly like mine, stared up at mine, a thin glaze already coating them. Takemura was kneeling beside him, crying and shaking him, yelling something to Sei that I couldn't hear. That is, until the paramedics coldly shouldered him aside to work. Stupid. They knew as well as I did that he was dead. A lead weight seemed to crash through my chest, leaving me completely winded. I had no idea what to do. I slowly went back down the stairs and walked down the hall. I suddenly caught sight of Sei in the window. No, not Sei... my reflection. What was the difference, anyway? I couldn't save him. I promised our mother that I would always protect him, and I couldn't even save my own brother. My twin brother, for god's sakes. I balled my hand into a fist and smashed it through the window, the glass slashing long scratches into my hand. Not that it mattered. My mind suddenly cleared, and I knew what to do. I jogged to the Auto Mechanics room. It was deserted, everyone was either at lunch or outside watching the paramedics clean up. I walked in the door and opened the cabinet, shoving things aside to find what I needed. I found it at the very bottom. A crowbar. It slid into my hand, cool and comfortably heavy. I walked out the door and back down the hall, turning into the boys' bathroom. Four Seis stared back at me. Tears trailed from the corner of their eyes. That wasn't so uncommon. Sei cried a lot.  
Wait... those... that... that wasn't Sei... Sei was... that person in the mirror was...that was... was... me?  
I screamed and swung the crowbar into the first mirror. Several cracks split from the spot the crowbar hit, a few of the smaller pieces slipped off and fell into the sink, shattering as they hit the porcelain. The crowbar rebounded of the broken frame and narrowly missed my head. I coldly noted it. The next mirror was easier. I used the other end of the crowbar on the mirror, swinging until my/Sei's image was too small to see. I cracked the next mirror, hitting it three times instead of one. The pieces splintered tinier and tinier. Good. I raised the crowbar over my head for the final mirror. The door burst open, crashing into the adjacent wall. Takemura and two of the school administrators were with him.  
"Rei!" he called, grabbing the crowbar. I shook him off. Takemura was nearly a foot shorter than me, and a lot less strong. When I tried to swing the crowbar again, the two administrators pulled me away from the mirror. I wasn't about to leave while that mirror was still whole and throwing Sei's image into my face. I flung the crowbar at the mirror, satisfied at the cracking, breaking sound it made.  
"Rei, leave it be!" Takemura snapped. I sagged onto the two administrators carrying me suddenly. I felt like I was a million years old.  
"Is Sei alright?" I asked heavily, already knowing the answer. Takemura looked to the side. He looked so young when he cried. Tears traced long crooked paths down his cheeks.  
I broke away from both of the administrators. I had to confirm this was just a sick, twisted dream. When I saw Sei, I'd wake up covered in sweat, and Sei would be one bed over, and everything would be okay. I ran as fast as I could, faster than I ever had before. The front doors came up at me sooner than I thought they would. I opened them, brilliant sunshine momentarily blinding me. Though a gap in the paramedics, I saw Sei. Or me. It could've been either one of us. I was supposed to wake up now. Why wasn't I waking up? Wake up! A roar like breaking surf was in my ears, and I blacked out.  
  
Well... you know what to do. Review! 


End file.
